


Sick Days

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Related, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy, Rose, and Jade all get sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

"I remember… that I used to be happy once. Happy and free."

"Oh shush, Roxy. All you have is just a simple fever," Jane says as she holds her hand over her friend’s forehead. "It’s not too bad though, by tomorrow you should be fine."

"By tomorrow I should be DEAD," Roxy groans out as she throws a pillow over her face. "I’m gonna be dead dead dead and Jane when you’re at my funeral, tell everyone how totally rad I went out," Roxy continues. "Don’t tell them I died a peaceful death in bed, just tell them I was about to assassinate the clown president, and a sniper got me."

"Roxy, Earth was destroyed a while back remember?" Jane remarks. "I doubt that Jake or Dirk would believe me if I did say that," Jane adds.

Roxy coughs out, and Jane rises from her seat besides Roxy’s bed. “Janey, don’t leave! Fefeta is only a ghost, so she can’t defend me like you can,” Roxy says. He voice cracks in awkward places, and she sighs loudly. “Jane, no,” she managed to croak out. “This is it,” she says. “This is my end.” Roxy dramatically flails over her bed and slumps her hands towards the floor. Jane simply gives an eye roll, and helps her friend back on the bed.

"Relax, I’m just going to alchamize some green tea or something just as efficient. It should do your throat just dandy," Jane says as she once again attempts to leave the room.

"Jane, remember when I’m gone."

"I’ll try," Jane calls sardonically as she shuts the door behind her. Now, where was Roxy’s alchamizer?

* * *

"Oh god, Rose are you sick?" Karkat says disgustedly as he observes Rose’s evident stuffy nose and tired eyes.

"No, Karkat," Rose says. "I’m just looking disgruntled and exhausted on purpose." Rose takes a napkin by one of the desks, and blows her nose into it.

Karkat’s expresssion twists further in disgust, and he attempts to step back from the human. “Ha ha, Rose. You’re human sarcasm won’t trick me anymore!” he says proudly. But his tone of voice quickly changes into one of caution as he continues. “Hopefully we can isolate you accordingly so your human filth won’t cross contaminate anyone else. Imagine the god damn train wreck that would befall this horrible prison if your condition spreads further down the line.”

"Oh, I’m not the only one who’s sick," Rose says as shifts through the desks and attempts to find a clean cup. "Dave was coughing this morning and promptly sneezed on my face when I was taking his temperature," Rose recalled. She sighs.

"What?" Karkat asks fearfully. "It only takes mere hours for your sicknesses to transfer from one to the other? I constantly question your species ability to maintain it’s place as the dominant lifeforms back on Earth."

Rose massaged her temples as she prepares a soothing cup of tea. Then, one of the doors open, and out from it emerges an exhausted looking Kanaya.

"I thought you were entertaining Dave," Rose says as she once again blows her nose into a napkin. Karkat makes a face every time he sees Rose do that. It’s gross as hell. What is her nose producing that urges her to wipe it off her face. Karkat shudders at the thought.

"Rose, you have managed to repulse me slowly. I’m leaving," Karkat decides to announce.

* * *

How do you even help an omnipotent being who’s half-dog half-human. John looks at the sleeping Jade and furrowed his eyebrows together. Of course, back in his house, his dad should have a ton of books, but he has no way to shrink down to the planet. Then again, what book was John suppose to get? How to Take Care of Sickness in Animals? Or How to Take Care of Your Child?

John honestly can’t tell if he should bring Jade a cup of hot coco. (Usually that would make his throat and nose clear up, but Jade is half dog.) John looks at his ecto-sister worriedly and asks in a low voice,” Hey.”

Jade doesn’t respond at all. “Hey,” John says again. “Hey, Hey Jade!” John says loudly. Jade’s eyes open slowly and she actually begins to glare at John.

"I was asleep!" she coughed out. Jade’s eyes fall shut and she turns over in her bed. "Don’t bother me," she moans out. "I don’t want to get you sick too," she adds.

"I haven’t gotten sick in years!" John announces happily.

"Good, can I have your immunity," Jade says slowly. John assumes that she’s drifting into sleep once more, so he decides to not respond. Hopefully, John would be able to make her soup before she wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick so yeah.


End file.
